


Too Late

by CatalystRedolent



Series: A F T E R [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Help, Hurt, Hurt Steve Rogers, Like why, M/M, Post Civil War, idk - Freeform, im still mad at steve tho, is this still 'slight angst' tho, slight angst, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalystRedolent/pseuds/CatalystRedolent
Summary: He had lost the love of his life, once.But then, it happened again.Because of himself.





	

His eyes opened so suddenly, the phone in his embraced was silent and turned off. He fumbled with it, almost dropping it, and turned it on. A broken whispers of _‘quick, quick, quick’_ was chanted before the phone let out a silent ting. He quickly typed the numbers that he had remembered and his thumb hovered on the call button. His face contorted in pain as he cradled the phone close to his chest, the shield that he swore oath on lied helplessly across the vacant room; only moonlit shone through the window.

His hair was a mess, too greasy, and his eyes were puffy and dulled. On his dreams, his _best_ dreams, all he could see was brown hair and the same tantalizing brown eyes. But even in his best dream, **_he_** _was still crying in anger and betrayal_. He could see someone again, _it was a girl and he definitely recognized her_ , with betrayal and sadness in her eyes that glowed a slight red. He buried his hand in the sand blonde of hair, sobbing every now and then as the dreams replied, again and again.

The phone he cradled so dearly, laid helplessly on his lap, and the moon were the silent witnesses of his breakdown. He was now broken and the only one who could fix him was just the one and only brunet he _loves_ so much. The image that his brain reminded him of was the _hurtbetrayalandfear_ expression that he had seen. He was _so sorry_ , he had swore.

But then, _he blew his only chance back then_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> still mad at cap.


End file.
